Generally, a connector that is used for interface connection in various small-sized electronic devices includes a housing having an opening, into which a plug serving as a male connector is detachably inserted, and a plurality of contacts that includes a power contact and a ground contact and is configured to contact a plurality of contacts of the plug in the opening.
Further, in a related-art connector apparatus, eight contacts are juxtaposed in a width direction to a second connector to which a first connector serving as a male connector is mounted and a ground contact and a power contact among the contacts are arranged on a same plane.
The second connector disclosed in related-art has a mount part to which the first connector is detachably mounted. The mount part has such a size that a memory card, which is an insertion member other than the first connector, can be inserted therein. In addition, the second connector has a plurality of contacts that is juxtaposed in the width direction. Usually, widths of each of the plurality of contacts are narrower than a contact width of the memory card. An exemplary connector has a contact width of 0.2 mm and an arrangement interval of 0.3 mm, while an exemplary memory card has a contact width of 1.0 mm and an arrangement interval of 0.2 mm. Here, the contact width is a width of a contact and the arrangement interval is an interval between adjacent contacts.
The arrangement interval 0.2 mm of the memory card is narrower than the arrangement interval 0.3 mm of the connector and each contact width 1.0 mm of the memory card is excessively wider than each contact width 0.2 mm of the connector. Accordingly, when the memory card is erroneously mounted to the mount part to which the first connector is configured to be mounted, due to a positional relationship between the contacts, the contacts adjacent to each other are shorted out. In addition, in a case where the ground contact and the power contact are arranged adjacent to each other, when the memory card is mounted to the mount part by mistake, the short may be caused, so that reliability is greatly lowered.